Bonding Truce
by Vesper Rose
Summary: The truce was on; they had absolutely nothing in common to start up a conversation, and their string of hate was throbbing, begging to be played with. "Oh, Zero. You taste absolutely divine." KxZ Rated T for...suggestive content.
1. Main Story

A Christmas present for you guys. :) Woo! This has been in my head since last week, but I wasn't able to get it out. Then I went to write it on Saturday and my computer had a virus! D: But it's gone, so, alas it's here. Please excuse me for any typos, parts that are confusing, wrong wording, or anything you find that you think I should fix. :) I tried to keep the characters in character...hopefully that worked out.

* * *

If there was one holiday Zero dreaded the most – aside from St. Xocolatl's Day – it was Christmas. Every year, he hoped people would forget about it, but his hopes were always smashed when Yuuki would announce Christmas shopping; or when the Chairman began to sing Christmas carols higher than they should be. Zero groaned and turned onto his side. The couch in the Cross household was extremely uncomfortable, but the hunter refused to leave the house and return to his dorm. The students had returned home for the holidays, leaving the dorms eerily quiet. It wasn't like Zero had a problem with the quiet – he enjoyed it, but Cross's house was filled with warm to comfort him when he thought about his family; the one sole reason why Zero never liked the day. He didn't have his family. It made him think about Ichiru's excited face whenever he received a present or his parents' laughter when he and Ichiru play fought over whose toys were better.

Zero smiled briefly before he was snapped out of his reverie with a knocking at the door. Cross and Yuuki were out. They'd been invited to a dinner at one of the Chairman's friend's house, but Zero chose to stay home because he was used to wanting to be alone on Christmas. This was the first time they'd actually let him, too, so he was a bit more than annoyed when the knocking came again. He slid off of the couch, growling silently and stalked over to the front door.

There stood the very bane of Zero's existence…at least one of them. Kaname Kuran had a thoroughly surprised look plastered on his normally stoic face. He hadn't expected for Zero to open the door, normally Yuuki was the one to do so. He shivered involuntarily as the warmth of the house clashed together with the coldness of his body. "Ah, Kiryuu. Is Yuuki here?"

"No, she's not. And neither is Cross," Zero bit back, glaring at the pureblood. He was about to slam the door in his face, but Kaname placed his foot between the door and its frame.

Kaname sighed, "At least let me in, Kiryuu. It was a lone walk from the dorm and though I may be a pureblood, I still get cold."

Zero scoffed as the brunet pushed his way through the door and past him, "Then you shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Kaname ignored him and shrugged off his coat, resting it on the coat rack against the wall. Zero's lip curled in disgust as Kaname seated himself on the chair adjacent to the couch he'd been laying on. "Are you going to stand by the door all night, Kiryuu?"

"I can if I want to."

Kaname shook his head, crossing his legs and folding his arms across his chest, "You must really learn some manners."

"I don't have to be polite to you if I choose not to," Zero threw himself onto the couch again, facing Kaname, and buried his face in the crook of his elbow. He really didn't want to deal with Kaname being here. He hoped shielding his eyes would make the pureblood disappear. He deeply regretted leaving his gun back at his dorm. "What are you even doing here, Kuran? Don't you have one of those gatherings to attend to?"

Kaname smirked, but it quickly vanished from his face, "I preferred to stay and give Yuuki and the Chairman their gifts. Speaking of which, I have one for you, Kiryuu."

"I don't want it," Zero snapped even before Kaname had finished speaking.

Kaname inhaled, calming himself, "I thought you would say that, so I gave it to Aidou." Zero lifted his arm to lock eyes with the male's wine colored hues. "Then why tell me you have one?"

He saw the Kaname's shoulders move up and back into their original position, "I thought I would be polite, unlike you." Zero growled and lowered his arm, blocking his view of the pureblood to calm himself. Sure he was a hunter, a very strong hunter with superb fighting skills, but he wasn't stupid enough to attack a pureblood without an anti-vampire weapon. He was sure the charms he knew wouldn't affect the pureblood, either. Silence settled in as Zero contemplated the ways to slain the man sitting across from him. It wasn't long before his began to feel his skin tingle, an involuntary shudder rupturing through his spine. "Would you quit staring at me, Kuran?" Zero spat through his clenched teeth.

"I have a proposal."

Zero sighed and sat up, moving his arm so that he could fold it over his chest, "What do you want?"

"For Yuuki's sake, just for tonight, we become…acquaintances." He refused to use the word 'friends', because even if it was just for one night, that would never happen. Just proposing a temporary truce with the former human made his blood boil. However, it was for Yuuki that he did this. He knew how badly she wanted the two to get along, even if it was just for one moment. Even if she was absent, he would do this, so that when the Cross family returned, their house would not be bathed in blood. He studied Zero's face as the hunter pondered over the thought. Just as he was about to speak, the light flickered and Zero lurched forward and ran towards the window. He shoved the curtain aside and groaned. A snow storm had decided now would be a nice time to hit. Snow fluttered left and right, blurring Zero's sight of the landscape. It dawned on him that Yuuki and Cross were not returning anytime soon. Suddenly, he was struck with despair. It also meant that he was trapped with Kaname. He groaned inwardly, his original answer to the truce changing. "Fine," he muttered, nearly dragging his feet to return to the couch.

Kaname nodded, and having seen the commotion outside understood the hunter's solemn disposition. The truce was on; they had absolutely nothing in common to start up a conversation, and their string of hate was throbbing, begging to be played with.

* * *

After two hours of absolute silence – Zero staring at the blinking lights on the Christmas tree, blankly and Kaname's eyes shifting from object to object, Zero's stomach growled loudly. Kaname stifled a chuckle seeing the hunter blink in confusion and then look down at his stomach as if he hadn't known the noise came from his body. The growl came again. "You're hungry, Kiryuu."

Zero was about to snap when he remembered the temporary truce, "I know." He stood and slipped into the kitchen. He roamed around the room, gathering up ingredients to make stew. It was probably the fastest thing for him to make and calm his attacking stomach. Kaname had followed silently and watched as Zero flitted about the room, chopping up meat, potatoes, carrots, and various other foods. If what Yuuki said was true, and Zero was a good cook, Kaname didn't understand why Zero lived his life as a hunter. The brunet lost himself in his thoughts as he watched Zero cook. For the second time that night, Zero felt his skin tingle. He didn't like how Kaname was watching him, as if he was waiting for an attack. It somewhat offended him. No matter how much he hated someone, he would never go back on his word, and right now, his word was to not physically and mentally attack the pureblood for the night. "May I ask why you're watching me? It's a bit frustrating."

Kaname shook his head, even if Zero couldn't see him as he was standing near the door, "Are you making enough for the both of us?"

Zero nearly growled, but chose to roll his eyes, "Of course. I wouldn't break the truce, even if it was _you_." He inhaled sharply as he felt the knife's blade slice through his finger. Zero groaned, seeing that the cut did not heal. Normally it would, but since he hadn't fed in a while…

Kaname was having difficulty controlling himself. The moment the scent had hit his nose, his eyes clouded with a crimson hue. He was amazed by how sweet Zero's blood smelled, how it smelled sweeter than Yuuki's…how it made him lose control. His fangs slowly extended, throbbing painfully. It was impossible for the blood tablets would work now. The sound of running water combined with the throbbing and in an instant, Kaname was across the room, his hand wrapped around Zero's wrist. Zero's head twisted to find the pureblood's crimson gaze on him. "Kuran!" Zero reached for the knife, but Kaname moved faster, using his free hand to lock Zero's outstretched arm. Zero growled and moved to kick him, but it seemed as if Kaname was reading his thoughts. He found himself pressed against the wall, his arm twisted behind him. His bleeding finger had been placed into the pureblood's mouth. A soft moan emitted from Kaname's throat, and he sucked on Zero's finger hoping to coax more of the sweet nectar from the slit. Unfortunately, it had closed; he had healed it. He growled and pulled Zero's finger from his mouth, making sure to graze his fangs on it.

Zero glared and struggled against the pureblood, but he was much too strong. His lips curled in disgust and another growl slipped from his clenched teeth. Kaname smirked, "Oh, Zero. You taste absolutely divine." He tightened his grip on the hunter, licking his lips. He buried his face in the crook of Zero's neck, the opposite side to his tattoo. He inhaled, the scent of lavender tickling his nose. "May I take some from your neck?"

"Get the hell away from me Kuran!"

Kaname ignored the hunter's demands. His tongue flicked at the skin. He hadn't even bitten the boy yet and he tasted heavenly. Kaname purred and grazed his fangs against the skin. Zero regretted wearing his v-neck T-shirt. Hell, he regretted even waking up. Christmas was just not his day. "Kuran get off…AH!"

He was cut off by Kaname's fangs sliding into him. Almost immediately, his struggling stopped and his eyes clouded with the same crimson hue in the pureblood's eyes, but for a different reason. Zero bit his lip hard, ignoring the fact that his fangs had punctured them. He didn't want to give the pureblood the satisfaction having blackmail on him if he allowed the noise that rose to his throat to escape his lips. Never detaching his lips from Zero's neck, Kaname moved Zero's arms so that he had them locked above his head. Using his free arm, he snaked it around Zero's waist and pulled the male closer to him. Zero bit his lip harder and tried to pull away from the pureblood, but he lost. Kaname smirked, still lost in his blissful world of Zero's blood, as he pressed his hips against Zero's. He knew this would happen. He knew a bond would have been created the moment he bit Zero's neck, but he couldn't help himself. Zero smelled too delicious. He pulled away from Zero's neck when he heard Zero gasp. Blood dribbled down Zero's chin, and Kaname frowned. "Don't waste your blood like that Zero."

He lapped up the streaks of blood before pressing his lips against Zero's, his tongue tracing the hunter's lips. Kaname grinded his hips against Zero, earning something between a gasp and a whimper to escape from him. He smiled and darted his tongue into the other male's mouth before pulling away. He truly liked the pink shade that had been painted onto the hunter's cheeks. He continued to grind into the hunter, watching his reactions and reacted from them. Zero was…beautiful, Kaname thought. He wondered why he had never even looked at him correctly. Even if Zero was an enemy – was being the key word, because after what Kaname had planned for him, he was certainly not an enemy – Kaname would have noticed his beauty. "Mmm. My Zero." He crushed his lips onto the hunter's swollen ones.

* * *

Zero groaned as he turned onto his back. He hissed at the pain that rushed through him and quickly returned to his side. He sighed inwardly, unable to return to his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes. He realized that he didn't remember falling asleep…or returning to his room. His eyes wandered around the part of the room in his line of vision. He wasn't in his room. Zero turned slowly, finally feeling the arms wrapped around him…a very bare him. His eyes landed on his captor, whom was also bare. The only thing that kept them from being completely naked was the blanket that covered them. Images from last night suddenly swirled around in his mind. He bolted from the bed, Kaname's arms ripping open. He ran around the room, collecting his clothes, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. "Where are you going, Zero?"

"What the hell, Kuran? Let go!"

Kaname tightened his grip on Zero. He shook his head and buried his nose in the crook of Zero's neck, "No. I'll never let go. I refuse."

Zero growled, "Let go!"

His clothes ripped away from him and he was tossed onto the bed. Before he could move, Kaname straddled him, holding his arms above his head. His eyes were crimson again, but this time with anger. Zero blinked, confused. Was that sadness he saw as well? They stayed in that position in awkward silence for a while, their eyes locked onto each others.

"Kuran –"

"Kaname," Kaname cut him off.

"Wha-?"

"Call me Kaname, Zero."

Zero snickered, "Right. Let go, Kuran."

Kaname growled and tightened his grip, "I said call me Kaname."

Zero turned his head away, "No." He felt Kaname's lips press against his neck lightly. He shuddered, involuntarily. Kaname continued to lay butterfly kisses on Zero's neck, enjoying Zero's shuddering underneath him. "K-Ka-Kuran!"

Kaname smiled and ran his free hand along Zero's side slowly, "You almost had it, Zero. Say it. Say it." Zero gasped and Kaname began to nip at his neck. He felt the southern region on his body become hot and hard. He thrust his hips upward, rubbing against the brunet. "Kaname!"

Kaname's actions stopped and he pulled away, a smile plastered onto his face, "Now was that so hard?"

Zero's face turned a deep crimson, "Bastard…"

Kaname ignored Zero's remark, "We're bonded, Zero. Truly, I wasn't supposed to bite you. I made a mistake in completing the bond. No…it wasn't a mistake. I want this. I don't want to erase it. I like this feeling. You complete the void that I thought she would fill. She does. It just isn't the same." He rested his head on Zero's chest, listening to his heart. "It's different and I need you. I don't want to let you go. I absolutely refuse to. So don't leave me."

To say that Zero was shocked would be an understatement. Kaname was…begging him to stay. The male sound so…lost. Zero nearly felt his heart break. He did say they were bonded…That was it! They were bonded. That was the reason why Kaname was acting like this now.

"That's just the bond talking…"

"No," Kaname sat up, trapping Zero's face with his free hand. He turned it, so that his wine eyes could bore into the amethyst set under him. "No, Zero. That's _me _talking."

Zero searched Kaname's face for any trace of a lie, but he could find none. "Ku-Kaname…I…don't…" Zero's words trailed off. Kaname's face was slowly filling with disappointment. Zero didn't like it. He wanted to see Kaname smile again. Zero sighed in defeat. Whether it was the bond or not, Zero couldn't leave this man. "I'll stay."

Zero hadn't even finished his sentence when Kaname's lips crushed his, the pureblood's tongue slipping into his mouth. Zero's eyes widened and the pink tint returned to his cheeks. He wiggled under him and scowled at the brunet when he pulled away. "Don't just do things like that…Ah! Kaname!"

Kaname smiled as he grinded against Zero and ran his hand along Zero's side slowly. He leaned over and nipped at Zero's earlobe, earning a sharp intake of air from the hunter. He chuckled, "Shush, Zero. They'll hear you." He kissed Zero's jaw line, moving down to his neck. His fangs automatically extended, throbbing as Zero's scent slipped through Kaname's nostrils. He longed to bite him, but he refused. He wanted Zero to _beg_ for his bite. Kaname inhaled once more before resuming his kisses along Zero's neck, eventually moving to his collarbone. Zero gasped and moaned softly, "Kaname, Kaname, Kaname. Please. More. More."

Kaname smiled, never removing his lips from Zero's chest. He lips ghosting over the hunter's skin, sending shiver after shiver through the hunter's body. "In time, Zero, in time."

"Kaname…" Zero whimpered arching his back, his body pressing into the pureblood's.

"You're mine, Zero. Remember that."


	2. Epilogue

Just something that has been swimming around in my mind. I thought it fit as the true ending to this. Thank you guys for the reviewssss. :D You're amazing! If I could put a heart, I so would! xD

Please forgive me if the end of it sounds messed up or horribly confuses you. I wrote this while I was over the top tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep. I had to get this out there. :)

* * *

"I am not moving in with you, Kaname." Zero croaked stifling a soft moan as the pureblood nipped at his neck from behind.

Kaname tightened his grip on the trembling hunter's waist. His lips trailed upwards, towards Zero's pierced ear. His tongue flicked at the silver accessory gradually pulling the flesh into his mouth. Kaname smirked at the gasp he earned from the hunter. He nibbled on Zero's ear, purposely gliding his fangs on the skin and allowing them to grind against the piercing. Zero whimpered at the loss, but his protests were cut short when he felt Kaname's lips against his ear. A shiver shot through Zero's spine feeling Kaname's lips moving, the movements ghosting over his ear, "Why not?"

It took a moment for Zero to respond. Kaname had switched sides on his neck, resuming his nipping. The man made it hard for Zero to think!

"It's asking for me to walk into a war zone."

Kaname lifted his head, resting his head on Zero's shoulder. As he slowly – and he prayed inconspicuously – guided his hand down Zero's side, resting at his thigh, he purred hinting a childish whine, "What do you mean?"

Zero growled inwardly. He hated when Kaname used that tone with him. It was one the pureblood knew would turn the hunter into jelly. Kaname had always found a way to use it, even when he said a simple word like hello. Zero inhaled sharply, noticing Kaname's hand that had drifted over his semi-erected groin lightly. At least it used to be semi…

"Ka-Kaname," Zero groaned, tossing his head back resting it against Kaname's shoulder. "Not here!"

Kaname smiled, pressing his lips against the hunter's pink tinted cheek. The wooded area just outside the Moon Dorms was certainly not the place for Kaname to display his affections for the silver haired prefect. Not because he did not want the Night Class or Yuuki to find out (the pureblood was all for that), but because Zero did not want anyone to find out. He was still somewhat uncomfortable with the affinity and Kaname wanted to give him all the time he needed to become used to it. The only problem…Kaname could not keep his hands off of Zero. He _needed_ Zero. His body, his blood – he wanted to _devour_ him.

"What do you mean, Zero?" He repeated, running his lips along the hunter's jaw line.

"I dislike the Night Class and the Night Class dislikes me," Zero mumbled, maintaining his erratic breathing.

Kaname shook his head, "Ichijo likes you. In fact, he's very happy that I have you."

Zero's eyes widened. He tried to wiggle away from the pureblood's grip, but Kaname refused to release him. He lifted his head, only to have it pushed back gently. He scowled (at least he tried to, the pleasure from Kaname's kisses was making it hard for him to express his anger), "Ichijo-senpai knows?"

Kaname chuckled, "Of course he does. He knows everything."

Zero did not understand what _everything_ meant, but he certainly had a good guess. The lusty blush on his cheeks transformed into one of embarrassment. Kaname chuckled once more, feeling Zero's emotions change from one to the other. Kaname nipped the corner of Zero's lower lip, "Relax, Zero. He won't tell anyone. He knows that I want to do it."

"He…better…" Zero gasped, thrusting his hips forward slightly, silently begging for Kaname to slide his hand over his aching member again.

"You don't have to worry about the Night Class, Zero. They _will_ accept you because you _are_ my lover. I can't make any promises about Aidou or Luca, they are beyond my concern." Kaname grazed his fingers along Zero's inner thighs.

"What…do…you…mean…'beyond…your…concern'?" Zero panted.

"It means that they are two very…infatuated nobles. One of which is immensely stubborn while the other will gradually learn to accept you because you are important to me. No matter what I tell them, they will need to adjust to you on their own time." Kaname licked Zero's neck, nibbling and sucking gently, gliding his fangs along his trail of kisses.

"Kaname, stop teasing!" Zero growled through gritted teeth, his vision clouding over with burning desire. His canines elongated, throbbing almost as painfully as his groin. He hissed, a shudder zipping through his spine as Kaname's hand pressed against said asset.

"Hn, I thought you said not here," He whispered teasingly, sucking in Zero's earlobe. He slipped his other hand under Zero's shirt, which he had skillfully untucked long ago without Zero noticing, and pinched one of the nubs hidden underneath.

Zero's back arched; his legs quivered, "Kaname!"

All too soon, the pureblood removed his hands from their position on his body and the feather kisses ceased. Zero whimpered. Kaname grinned, kissing the hunter's forehead before stepping away from him, "I apologize, Zero, but I must return to my room. The Night Class will be returning soon."

Zero spun around, grumbling, but Kaname had already disappeared. "Bastard…"

* * *

"Cross-san. Kiryuu-san."

No response.

The teacher called out louder, "Cross-san. Kiryuu-san."

The two prefects failed to wake from their slumber. Misaki sighed, calming his temper to the best of his abilities. After all, these were not his children, so he could not slap them over their head even if he wanted to. Sayori smiled apologetically at the teacher before leaning over and whispering into Yuuki's ear. The brunette shot up, "Parfait! Where?"

A blush crept onto her cheek, the students' snickers agitating her a bit. The teacher threw a thankful smile at Sayori, "Cross-san, the Headmaster wishes to speak to you and Kiryuu-san. Perhaps you will have better luck waking him up."

Yuuki chuckled nervously, her eye twitching slightly, "I wouldn't do that Sensei…"

If there was anyone who knew better than wake Zero up, it was Yuuki. She had done it often when they were younger and she was almost always nearly tossed out of the window. Even now, when she tried to wake him up, the hunter would pounce on her, cursing who and whatever.

Misaki suppressed an eye roll, "The principal said it was urgent, Cross-san. Now, wake Kiryuu-san up and leave."

"Hn," Yuuki huffed, trudging over to the male prefect. She shook him, "Zero."

Zero stirred, but did not wake. Yuuki bit her lip and shook him harder, "Zero."

The hunter still did not move. Yuuki sighed and grabbed his notebook. She brought it down on his head and quickly scurried out of the door. Zero's eyes flew open, his eyes scanning the classroom. Students scooted away from him, afraid he might explode.

"Kiryuu-san, the Headmaster has requested your presence. Cross-san woke you up and – "

Misaki stopped, noticing the silver headed prefect had already bolted from the room. He shrugged and continued on with his lesson, ignoring the students' groans.

-o-

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki yelped and pushed herself off of the wall she had been resting on. How did he find her so fast? She resumed her running, bursting into the Chairman's office and ducking behind his chair, "Otou-san! Hide me!"

Kaien's eyebrow rose in surprise and confusion. What was Yuuki hiding from? He brushed the emotions off of his shoulder. Yuuki called him daddy! Kaien grinned widely, cradling his face between his hands, "Ah, my sweet daughter finally called me daddy! Of course, I'll protect you~!"

Zero was the next one to crash into the room. He slammed the door, nearly breaking the door off of its hinges. His amethyst eyes glazed with rage. "Where is she?" He growled.

Kaien's eyes twitched and murmured, "From everything except him."

"Whaaa!" Yuuki gasped.

Zero smirked and clasped the former hunter, tossing him across the room. Lucky for Kaien, he fell onto the couch. Zero pushed the chair away, revealing the brunette prefect. Yuuki shivered and held her hands up, one of them waving a white flag, "I surrender! I'm sorry!"

"Hn," Zero snatched up a pile of papers from the desk and brought the heavy stack down on Yuuki's head.

"Hey! Ow!" Yuuki scowled, rubbing her head. She stepped out from behind the desk and sat in the unoccupied chair next to Zero. The Chairman sat in his chair and slid himself over to the desk.

"What did you want us for, Chairman?" Zero grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"I need the both of you to escort Kaname-kun here please," Kaien smiled brightly.

Zero growled inwardly. He was already irritable because Yuuki woke him up from some much needed sleep. He did not need to be reminded of why he had trouble sleeping earlier that day. Unfortunately, his mind had other thoughts for him. Memories of Kaname's touches and kisses were tossed at him. Zero gritted his teeth. The memory of Kaname leaving was the last scene played. It seemed like it was on replay. That pureblood bastard left him burning!

"I refuse. Yuuki can go herself."

Yuuki sighed, "Zero, I understand you don't like Kaname-senpai, but could you tolerate him for a few minutes. I don't want to go alone…"

If only Yuuki knew how much the hunter tolerated him… Zero sighed in defeat. He would do it because Yuuki asked him to.

-o-

The prefects stopped at the Moon Dorm's hidden entrance. The only people allowed through were the Chairman, Yuuki, and Zero, in case of dorm inspections or anything urgent. It helped with escorting vampires to and from the building. Yuuki hid behind Zero as the old man that guarded the entrance allowed their passage. She did not know why, but he scared her.

As they reached the entrance, Zero shoved Yuuki towards the door, "I'm here, now go."

Yuuki punched his arm, "You're coming in with me."

Zero hissed, "No. I said I would come, not that I –"

Yuuki opened the door and dragged Zero into the dorm's lounging area. He would come in with her whether he liked it or not. The petite brunette stopped abruptly, nearly falling to the floor when Zero collided with her. He steadied himself before doing the same with the girl. He scowled at her, a small blush creeping onto her face.

Ichijo stood from his seat, clapping animatedly, "Ah, our guests have arrived!"

To Zero, the large grin on Ichijo's face had a faint dose of mischievousness. He narrowed his eyes. The entire Night Class was seated upon the couches that resided in the room. It was a bit odd that the vampires were awake at this time, "Guests? We're here to escort Kuran to the Chairman."

"You're my guests. I had the Chairman lure you two here."

The familiar voice nearly sent a shiver down Zero's spine. He refused to look in his direction. He would not look at the pureblood at all.

Yuuki's head whipped towards the stairs. Kaname was slowly descending, heading for the couple. His wine colored eyes alternated between Yuuki and Zero. He somehow managed to fight the smile and laughs inside of his body. Zero was still angry with him for his abandonment earlier today.

"So, you don't need to go to the Chairman, Kaname-senpai?"

Kaname petted the girl's head, a small smile gracing his face, "No. I had to find a way to bring the both of you here. I knew that if I asked, Kiryuu-kun would refuse." His gaze shifted to the hunter, who still refused to look at him.

Zero found it hard not to look at Kaname. When he was sure Kaname was looking elsewhere, he would sneak a peek from his peripheral vision. Unfortunately, he chose the wrong time to peek. His eyes met Kaname's. He noticed the spark that went off in Kaname's eyes. In defeat, the hunter fully turned his body, so that he could take in the room as a whole.

"Why are you awake at this time?" Zero grumbled.

Yuuki scowled at him and pinched his arm. "Be nice," she hissed softly.

"Kaname-sama said he had an announcement to make," Aidou answered, venom covered his words. "I don't understand why you need to be here," He added more quietly.

Kaname shot Aidou a warning glare. Aidou shuddered, "Sorry, Kaname-sama."

Zero studied the room as he pondered over why Kaname would invite both him and Yuuki for matters that did not apply to them. It did not make sense. Then again, Kaname nearly always did something that he never could comprehend until the last minute.

"Tch, whatever. I'm leaving. You can stay, Yuuki," Zero turned on his heel towards the entrance, desperately wishing to escape from Kaname's territory before something happened.

Yuuki started to follow, but Kaname stopped her. He motioned for her to take a seat. She looked up at him questioningly, but he just smiled. She nodded and skipped over to Ichijo's previous seat. Before sitting, she had made sure he was not going to sit down. The blond smiled and shook his head, sitting on the arm of the chair.

Kaname caught Zero by the wrist, a smirk glued onto his face, "I want you here, _Kiryuu-kun_."

Zero's eyes widened. Kaname was using the tone. He growled inwardly, "Kuran-sen-"

The hunter watched as the room spun, a pair of strong arms enveloping him. Kaname's lips were at his ear, "My announcement is you, Zero."

Before Zero had a chance to protest, Kaname's lips crushed his. His tongue dove into Zero's unsuspecting mouth. Zero struggled against the pureblood's tight grip. Slowly, Zero grew weak, Kaname's tongue exploring the warm cavern, hitting just the right spots. Zero groaned, wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck, his fingers intertwining with Kaname's hair. The audience forgotten.

Gasps had erupted throughout the room. Aidou's jaw dropped. He did not breathe. It seemed as though his body turned to stone. Luca said and did nothing, though it was clear in her eyes that her heart and fantasies were shattered. Yuuki's reaction surprised Ichijo. Yuuki had a smile on her face, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Yuuki was immensely happy. Sure, there was a part of her that was hurt. She loved Kaname – and unbeknownst to her, Zero, too. But she did not let it get to her. Her two most important people in the world were getting along. It was more than she once wished for, but still – they were not at each others' throats. She was happy that they were happy. The brunette found it cute, the way Kaname and Zero were holding each other…The soft noises coming from her partner. A blush crept onto her cheeks; her hand flew to her face, covering her mouth and nose. She dashed out of the dormitory, heading to the infirmary.

Zero pulled away; his alabaster skin becoming crimson as Kaname's lips moved to his neck. He turned his head towards the door and to Yuuki's empty seat, "Yuuki?"

Ichijo chuckled, "I believe I smelled a hint of blood coming from her."

Zero's eyes widened and jaw dropped. Yuuki…approved? He gasped as Kaname lifted him, the way a groom would carry his bride. He headed to the stairs, turning slightly, "Zero and I are not to be disturbed."

"Kaname! Put me down! You know I hate being carried like this!" Kaname ignored the hunter's scowl and pushing as he rushed up the stairs. "Kaname, wait! No! Kaname!"

The silver headed prefect's pleas were silenced with Kaname's room door slamming shut.

* * *

Kaien pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stared out the window. He had seen Yuuki return, worry overcoming him. He had nothing to worry about, though. Her smile…and nosebleed had surprised him. Her feelings for Kaname were not inconspicuous, no matter how hard she tried to hide them. She did hide her perverted side very well, though. He would have to talk to her about that.

He chuckled, feeling a minuscule wave of guilt. Kaname had come in asking him to help him with something, which was not normal for a pureblood like Kaname. The male had told him about Christmas Day and asked that Zero be transferred into the Night Class. At first, Kaien had refused. He knew that Zero would not appreciate it, especially when Kaname told him that he did not want anyone to know about their relationship. Eventually, Kaien agreed when he saw the sheer need for the hunter in his eyes. Of course, Zero would be angry with him and there was a possibility that he would never speak to him again (not that he did much before), but Zero would get over it and thank him someday.


End file.
